


we'll invite everybody

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, "pretending to be a couple, and then actually becoming one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll invite everybody

It's just a joke. Jason's in New York, walking past a coffee shop, when he finds Tim Drake buying his morning lattes for the Titans or whatever. Instead of saying hi, or passing him without a word like makes _sense_ , he moves in close behind him, wraps his arm around Tim's waist and says, "Hey, baby, did you order for me already?" Tim blushes bright fucking _red_ , but, to Tim's credit he doesn't miss a beat, just asks, "No, _honey_ , what do you want?"

So Jason smiles real sweet at the barista, orders something fancy and expensive that he'd never actually fucking _drink_ if Timothy Drake-Wayne wasn't paying for it, his hand tucked in Tim's back pocket all the while.

"What the fuck are you _doing_ ," Tim finally breaks and says, when they're at the counter waiting for their drinks.

"Just wanted to say hey," Jason teases. He squeezes Tim's ass, and Tim's mouth opens, horrified – and the barista calls out their names for their drinks. Jason takes his, winks at Tim, and saunters out without another word.

  


*  
  


Tim gets him back at the next Wayne family function. Jason, as a rule, doesn’t fucking attend these things, but he's at _this_ one, trying to stay as low key as possible in a suit and tie, when Tim – not Tim, not really, but one of Tim's fucking _characters_ \- sidles up to him next to the buffet table and says, " _Hey_." Not like he means hi, not even like he means _can you believe we're stuck at one of these fucking things_ -

But like he means _meet me in the storage closet in ten minutes._

And Jason's willing to play that game just fine, really he is, but he's not expecting some _Gotham Gazette_ writer to walk over to Tim and ask him about his _boyfriend_ , to comment on how cute they are together.

And Jason isn't sure what to do, at first, but one look from Tim and he knows to play along – knows to let Tim fix his tie, smile at him and the cameras all pretty, drag Tim into some secluded corner and make out with him just to make the morning papers.

He knows it's just Tim getting him _back_ , but, well – the kid can kiss.

  


*  
  


The third time, they're with everyone _else_. In the Batcave, Dick and Damian and Bruce and Babs all there, and as Bruce briefs them on the most recent crisis, Jason gets his hand in Tim's hair and _pets_ him, like he means to be reassuring.

Pretends like he doesn't see the rest of them staring, wondering, but not daring to _question_ -

And Tim blushes all pretty and pink under his domino, but doesn't try to _deny_ anything to anybody. Just lets Jason do it, even lets Jason rub his _cheek_ against his before they separate, muttering, "You're _dead_ , Todd," as he does.

  


*  
  


It's only when Jason's crawling through Tim's window – it's only when Jason comes home to find Tim already in his safehouse, cooking him breakfast and setting off the smoke alarms in the process – it's only in between all of that that Jason starts to realize that all the lies they've been selling everyone might actually be _true_.

He doesn't tell Tim, though. Not when he's shoving Tim onto his bed, not when he's backing Tim up against the kitchen counter and licking the taste of maple syrup off his lips, getting powdered sugar in his hair. There's a chance, he guesses, he hasn't figured it out yet.


End file.
